


The Bear's Best Friend

by AutumnMalarkey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Collection of one-shots, F/M, Tales at the keep, little Vi causing havok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMalarkey/pseuds/AutumnMalarkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting dragons, shooting bows, all atop of Trinket's back. It's a very vast imagination that little Vi has, but it's also all she has thanks to her parents keeping her tucked away safely. This is one of those tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Bows and Bears

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched a lot of Critical Role during my NaNoWriMo, and thus little Vi was born. My friend made me upload at least a slither of the 50k story about Vax, Keyleth, and Vi. So, if anyone wants more, I might just upload another part of the story. For now, have what I believe is the cutest part of this.

There was a calamity riding down the halls of the keep. Trinket knocked down stands and vases as he went plundering through, a small auburn haired girl on his back, who clutched at a bow ten times too big for her. A rushing Keyleth followed behind the pair, picking things up as she went, before she caught up to the two.

“Vi’halia.” Keyleth huffed as she tugged her daughter in one swift movement off of the bear’s back. “I thought we told you—“

“—No playing with Aunt Vex’s bow.” The girl mimicked and gave the bow back to her mama. “But I was bored mama. When can I get my own bow?”

“When you’re old enough to fight a dragon.” Keyleth surmised, sighing. “What on this earth have you been doing?” She checked her daughter over, taking in the fact she was caked in mud, and her hair was matted with it, too.

“Playing with Trinket.” The bright eyed four year old happened to inform her, pointing to the bear. He gave a low growl as if to say, ‘Don’t pull me into this, too.’

“In the garden?”

“Maybe~” Vi said in a sing song-voice, and then her stomach growled and broke the silence. “Can we go eat now?”

Keyleth ran a hand through her own hair, “You need a wash, but you can have one after dinner.” She put Vi down on the ground, and watched the girl race off into the main hall, Trinket following behind her.

“There is my little princess.” Vax smiled as the girl raced into the room. Vi turned around and laughed at Trinket.

“I beat’cha!” Though, of course, they all knew Trinket loved letting her win.

Keyleth walked in behind the pair, Vex’s bow in her hand, she passed it off to its owner, before she scooped Vi up and put her on a chair. “Can we at least keep the weapons out of her reach?” Though they all knew Vex loved the idea of her niece being a little ranger, and almost intentionally left the bows in reach of the girl.

“At least I don’t let her have the arrows.” Vex shrugged, a proud smile in Vi’s direction, covered up by the eating of her own dinner.

“What happened to you?” Vax asked, Keyleth taking a seat beside him. His mischievous daughter gave a sly little grin.

“‘Was playing.” She informed him, matter-of-factly.

“She needs a wash.” Keyleth gave a sigh of her own.

“But I gave her one this morning after she spilt all of the flour in the kitchen.”

“She likes the mud.” The druid stated, reaching for her own dinner.

“That’s definitely the trait she gets from you.”

“—Or the bear.”

Trinket gave a slight confused growl from where he, too, sat at the table, eating from a plate set up for him. Vi copied him and smashed her face into her food trying to eat with her tongue. Keyleth found her head falling into her hands, head shaking avidly.

“No, Vi’halia. You eat like a little girl, not like a bear.” Vax took the initiative to tell her off now, since Keyleth had obviously already done so a few dinners in a row. The messy girl looked up, pouted, and picked up her fork, begrudgingly eating the boring way instead.


	2. The Goliath vs The Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a small idea for this one while at university. I hope people like it; I'm working on a little more so it should be up soon.

A bead of sweat trickled down the Goliath’s forehead. His brow was furrowed, his stare intense. The expression on his face was one even the fiercest of his enemies had backed away from, time and time again. Grog’s eyes were locked on only one thing, however; sat right in front of him, in a stare all of her own, was a baby, barely over a year old. 

Vi clutched her foot tightly, it was raised just near her abdomen, as if the next place it had been headed was straight for her mouth, but she had paused what she was doing. Now, large hazel orbs just watched the barbarian in front of her as he stared back, her head tilted in curiosity.

The keep was still at this time in the afternoon. Most of their employees were coming to the ends of their shifts, and so they were getting lax on their own jobs, meanwhile the cook was busy in the kitchen making dinner for in a few hours. Not a soul was inside of the main dining hall other than Grog and Vi. It seemed that everyone had just left the two to their own entertainment whilst they saw to other jobs around the keep or out in the city.

Vi’s laugh broke the quietness abruptly. 

She stretched the hand not holding onto her foot forward, letting small fingers reach out to grab the point also known as Grog’s nose. Tweaking it, she laughed even more.

Grog blinked. He pulled back from her hand, and gave a grunt of annoyance. When he looked back to the baby, he let his features soften just a little, tweaking Vi’s nose in return, “You win this time, Vi’ahlia, but I will take no cheating in our next staring match.”

Everyone had told Grog a time, or twenty, that Vi was not old enough to understand such a game, and yet he seemed to adamantly play it with the infant, especially today with the rain beating down from the heavens over Emon.

**Author's Note:**

> Little worried about posting this. Any feedback/suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
